


Shivering in Antici... pation

by IWouldNameMyPetsAfterYou



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Coercion, F/F, Janet and Frank N Furter, Smut, ghostbusters - Freeform, not even sorry for this work of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWouldNameMyPetsAfterYou/pseuds/IWouldNameMyPetsAfterYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a ghostly encounter early morning and it scares you. You end up at the Ghostbusters' firehouse. Unfortunately your apartment is unlivable because of the ghost's antics. The women offer to put you up in their firehouse for a night, and Holtzmann decides to have a little fun. The sex scene between Janet and Dr Frank N Furter in RHPS is what I used as the inspiration for the sexy bits. PLEASE read author's notes if you want warnings/important clarifications about the relationships in this story. Knowing about Rocky Horror is not something you need in order to enjoy this story. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivering in Antici... pation

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM condone coercion or sexual force. However, I always was super into the scene from Rocky Horror where Dr. Frank N Furter coerces Janet. I mixed two of my favorite fandoms by getting Jillian to be the evil doctor and for "you" to be the victim/recipient. I tried to stay as true to the original script of RHPS as possible during the sexy bits, which also explains why I decided to go in the coercion direction. I included as much aftercare as the plot would allow, because I know that's super important in any relationship and I didn't want to make Holtz totally heartless. If you like this idea, hopefully you read on and find it as sexy as I think it is. If not, that's okay! Instead of being triggered, head on to my (much sweeter and still just as sexy) story about Erin and Jillian called Jillian Holtzmann Names Her Boat. Enjoy!

It may be the cold air blowing through the window of the old firehouse, or it could just be the fact that you are in a place where the inhabitants literally hunt ghosts, but you feel pretty creeped out. You roll over in the cramped alcove under the windowsill and huddle into your blankets, mulling over the events of the day.  
***  
It all started when you saw the ghost. It wasn’t a pretty sight, obviously, but the worst part wasn’t its appearance. Rather, it simply frightened you because it was someone you thought you’d never see again.  
Your dad didn’t appear in great shape, and neither had he been when he was alive. You hadn’t seen him in something like twenty years, but he hadn’t changed a bit since you had last parted, despite the fact that he hadn’t died until a good thirteen years after that. Needless to say, you hadn’t had a good relationship with him.  
You woke up to him glaring at you from the side of your bed, glowing green at 5:00 in the morning. It was not a good way to start the day – and that was definitely an understatement. You shrieked and bolted up, scrambling out the opposite side and throwing your covers to the floor.  
“Get away from me!” you had screeched, backing into the wall and grabbing a heavy book from your bedside table. “Leave me alone!”  
He had simply smiled a wide, yellow-toothed grin. You shook with fright and tried to force your legs to keep you upright. When he didn’t move, you threw the book at him with as much force as you could muster, and he disappeared into the adjacent wall.  
***  
“Hello? I’d like to report a ghost.”  
“Yeah, I’m not really into this conversation. Too early. Tired. Saturday and all that.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Yo, Kevin?” The muddled voice came from a different speaker. “Please be nice to the customers.”  
“Whatever. Okay, so a goat? Been having a lot of those lately.”  
“A ghost.”  
“Umm, not quite catchin’ you there.”  
“Oh god, I’ll just come over.”  
“Alright, thanks for calling Ghostbusters, see ya around.” The phone clicked before you could say anything else. You frown down at the ‘call ended’ screen before grabbing your purse and keys, too frazzled to think.  
***  
When you knocked on the door to the firehouse, out of breath and red in the face, you wondered for a second if this was all a big joke. No one answered for a solid two minutes before you heard pounding footsteps on the stairs. The door flew open as a head of bright, blond fly-aways and tinted yellow goggles peered around it. A halo of light surrounded her head, and at first you thought she must be some sort of spirit or ghost, but as she yanked open the door the rest of the way, you realized that she was holding a lit blowtorch behind her hairsprayed mass, as if it would be that much safer to light her hair on fire than accidentally shake your hand.  
“Holtzmann,” the woman says enthusiastically. “Come on in, babe.” She winked flirtatiously, and you blushed a bit before remembering why you were there.  
“Umm, yes. I, uhh … have a … problem? A ghost problem?” You start to hyperventilate a bit as you recall the horrific events of the past half-hour. “My dad… appeared? In my room? And we never had a good thing going on and I think maybe he might have it out for me now, because I decided to cut him off when I was, like 15, and I haven’t seen him since, and I’m super freaked out now, and –”  
“Alright girly, we’ll get you taken care of. Don’t you worry, sweetheart.”  
***  
The Ghostbusters were certainly a good team, you acknowledged as you watched them pack up their van and hurry out the door. They were well-organized and certainly seemed to know what they were doing. They quickly pulled on grey jumpsuits with orange stripes and little ghost patches, making sure to grab plenty of completely strange-looking machines with undiscovered purposes.  
One of them (Erin Gilbert, you realize, recalling her straight hair and thin face from the newspapers), came over and brought you a mug of tea and a blanket, smiling gently at you.  
“I had the same thing happen to me for a whole year when I was kid. It’s okay. We just have to go do some investigations,” she said. “We understand if you don’t to come with us. That must be pretty triggering.”  
You nodded in appreciation and accepted the tea, thanking her profusely. She smiled again and ran out the door, where Holtzmann was already noisily revving the engine.  
***  
When the four women returned three hours later, they looked disappointed and exhausted. You watched as they filed in the door, whispering amongst themselves. When they noticed you sitting there, they stopped.  
“So who wants to tell her?” the tallest woman (Patty, you realized) asked in a loud voice. “No one? Okay, guess it’s my turn anyway.” She walked up to you wearily as the other women headed upstairs, carrying on their hushed conversation. “We couldn’t figure it out,” she started. “I mean, the ghost must have another hideout close to your apartment, because we couldn’t find it. But… there was ectoplasm…”  
She trailed off, seeing your confused expression. “Green goo,” she explained, and you nodded nervously. “It was everywhere, coating every floor. All your clothes were scattered everywhere. We’re working on it. But I have a feeling you won’t be able to go back super soon.” She rubbed your back. “You okay?”  
“I don’t have anywhere to go! What am I going to do? All my money is there. Everything I own…”  
Patty tapped her chin for a moment, thinking.  
“We’ll get you set up here for a night, okay? It should all be sorted out by tomorrow morning, and then you can head home.”  
Relieved, you sighed deeply. “Thank you,” you offered, wishing you could go home and take a hot bath and curl up in bed, but not wanting to see your dad again.  
“You’re welcome, sweetie. Don’t worry, they’ll work on it and we’ll go into the city and get you to forget about all this, okay? Take you for breakfast?”  
“That would be great! Thanks.” Patty took your hand, helped you up, and proceeded to take you out into the city, spending the entire Saturday enjoying every tourist destination you’ve lived by for years and never experienced. You’ve never felt so thankful for distraction before.  
***  
Now, at 11:30 pm, you lie awake in the firehouse wondering how the women are getting on with catching your ghost. Only three of them are out there, though. Holtzmann had stayed behind, claiming she needed to work on some of her newest inventions. She had invited her mentor in for a while around 9:00, but she had left around 11:00 and now you can hear the sound of machines buzzing and whirring, and the occasional curse word from Holtzmann’s mouth as brief explosions punctuate the constant hum. You toss and turn, unwilling to go upstairs and ask her to turn it down.  
As your watch ticks its way closer to midnight, the humming stops, and the only thing you can hear is the distant sound of New York City traffic. Pleased, you finally begin to drift off to sleep.  
***  
The long-awaited silence is short-lived however. The squeaking of the fire pole is outrageously obnoxious, but you’re so tired you don’t stir or comprehend what the noise could be. Holtzmann’s wellington boots hit the floor with a thud, but you snuggle further into your blankets, completely oblivious and content. She pauses, staring at you intently.  
All of a sudden, you sense someone’s presence and you wake with a start. “Who is it? Who’s there?” you gasp, sitting up abruptly. Your mind is fuzzy, and you don’t quite register the fact that you’re not at home. You decide automatically that you must be dreaming.  
“It’s only me,” a sweet, husky voice says, and you still don’t recognize that it’s not a dream. After all, you don’t live with anyone.  
“Oh,” you say sleepily, sure that it’s just a silly fantasy. “Come in.” You roll over, relaxing back into the pillows.  
All of a sudden, you feel the weight of someone climbing on top of you and pressing their lips into yours hungrily. “Oh,” you say, enjoying the dream. The person presses their lips to your neck, biting and sucking enthusiastically. You decide to play along. “Oh, my darling,” you say, thinking of the cute supply manager who works in your building on Tuesdays and Thursdays.  
“It’s alright. Everything’s going to be all right,” she says sweetly, nuzzling into your neck.  
“I hope so, my darling,” you answer back, pleased that the supply manager isn’t married in your dream. She grins and buries her face deeper, and suddenly your brain wakes up.  
“Oh!” you scream as your hand touches hair that definitely does not belong to the supply manager of your dreams. It’s pinned up, frizzy, and sprayed down. Your mind brings you back to reality, to the events of the day, to Holtzmann working upstairs…  
“Aghghggh! Oh, it’s you!” you squeal loudly, trying to free yourself from the grip of Jillian Holtzmann, who has your hands pinned down to your sides.  
“I’m afraid so,” Jillian grins above you. “But isn’t it nice?” She bends back down and bites your earlobe, trapping you between her strong legs.  
You can’t… you don’t want… you can’t do this. You sit up, scooting away from her and hitting her chest with your fists. “You monster,” you squeal, swinging your legs away from her and to the side of the air mattress. “What have you done with everyone?” Your chest heaves angrily as you bury your face in your hands.  
“Nothing! Why, do you think I should?” Holtzmann’s voice is coy. Her joke disgusts you.  
“You tricked me!” you say, thinking of the first thing that comes to mind. “I wouldn’t have! I just met you!” You’ve never done this before – that is, have a one-night stand. You’ve always truly cared about the people you’ve slept with, and you don’t want that to change tonight. Your eyes cloud over with tears, and Holtzmann cradles your chin in her strong palm.  
“Yes, yes, I know,” she lifts your chin roughly. “But it isn’t all bad, is it? Her eyes sparkle in the light from the moon. She slowly crawls over you as you lean back warily into the pillows. She’s straddling you; her face is right next to yours as she reaches to lift her glasses from the bridge of her nose to the top of her head. “But I think you’ll really find it quite…” She leans into you and plants a kiss firmly on your collarbone. “Pleasurable,” she finishes, and you can feel her smile against your breasts.  
You gasp as she kisses the spot directly between your breasts, and then lower, and lower… “Oh!” you say, in a good way this time, and she responds immediately to your moans by sliding her hands under your nightshirt. You are attracted to her, certainly. But you’re not sure if you really want this. Your brain is still caught between trying to drive her away, and inviting her in. “I mean… help...” you call half-heartedly, knowing that nobody is going to hear you. She continues to descend and places her tongue on your inner thigh, just briefly, before you sit up again with a start.  
“Wait! Where is everyone?” you shout, your voice a high-pitched tangle of nerves. Holtzmann stops for a moment, looking up at you mischievously. She places a finger to your lips, motioning for you to be quiet. “They’re still working it out over at your place. Won’t be back for hours,” she croons happily. “Would you want them here, anyway? Would you want them to see you… like this?” She raises her voice an octave on the last two words, gripping your lower legs in a steel grasp and pulling them out from under you, flipping you backwards onto the mattress with great zeal. You scream through gritted teeth, knowing that if this is a game you’re playing with yourself, trying to resist the advances of an absolutely gorgeous woman, you’ve already lost. Still, you want to make one last-ditch effort.  
Sitting up, you fling your arm angrily and grunt, “I usually save myself for people I really like.” Holtzmann’s hand shoots up and grabs the side of your cheek, turning your face to hers. She looks into your eyes. Hers are almost burning with passion. “I really like you,” Holtzmann says. “But if you don’t like me, I’ll just go.” She leans in to kiss you once more, but you turn your head away, thinking.  
You don’t really want her to go, not now. She’s given you a taste of something you really do want. Besides, what could be the harm? You’re not hurting anybody.  
“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” you ask.  
“Cross my heart and hope to die,” she says coquettishly, bringing her fingers across her chest. She giggles and leans into you, pressing you backwards for the final time. She lies on top of you yet again, continuing her incessant kisses to your neck.  
“You sure like to be on top, don’t you?” Your breath hitches as she starts to stroke your inner thigh with her thumb.  
As a response, Holtzmann simply hikes up your shirt, peppering your stomach with kisses as you let her pull it over your head. She throws it to the floor with one hand as she drags the other sensually up your leg.  
“Sure glad you showed up today,” Holtzmann breathes as she singlehandedly starts to untie your sweatpants. “This feel good?”  
This time, you don’t say anything. You nod and moan quietly in antici...

pation, and you reach up to unbutton her stained overalls. She obviously doesn’t approve, because she pauses in her skilled maneuvers to tighten her hand around yours and pin it roughly under her leg. “Not yet, you don’t,” she admonishes, pulling off your sweats with one final flourish. “You’re mine, babe, until I say otherwise.”  
You nod understandingly as she tugs at the straps of your bra, pulling them down. You arch your back as she unhooks it from your body, and you squeak in pleasure as she flattens her palm against your breast, all the while kissing just above your underwear line.  
You definitely do not want her to stop anytime soon. This is so good, so perfect, so … You can’t help screaming as she unexpectedly kisses you… there. You squirm under her expert touch. She brings her hands down and yanks off your underwear, and you can’t help but laugh nervously as Holtzmann kisses your clit, swirling her tongue in wide circles. You’ve never felt this way, not in your entire life.  
“God, Holtzmann,” you cry, as you feel her nipping gently at your inner thighs. “Wow.” You feel her fingers inside you, and you arch your head back, feeling ripples of pleasure wash over you. “I’ve never felt… Oh my god!”  
***  
When it’s over, Holtzmann becomes much gentler. She kisses her way back up your body, finally kissing your lips again with unprecedented sweetness. She folds her body protectively around your own.  
“God, that was amazing,” you say. “But I wanna –”  
“No,” Holtzmann says, planting a kiss just under your ear. “I just wanted to feel you out first. They’ll be back soon. No time. Next time we can go super slow and sweet.”  
“N…next time?” you say, surprised. You had assumed this was a one-time thing. But now that it’s happened once, you would definitely not be opposed to doing it again – and again.  
“Whaddya say, babe? Wanna go on a real date with me tomorrow night?” Holtzmann grins as her fingers glide gently up and down the skin of your stomach.  
You feel like it might be hard to go backwards – go on a date after sleeping together – but you glance back at her face and see her smiling eyes and think that maybe you could start really liking this woman more than you already do. You smile tentatively back.  
“Yes,” you say at last. Holtzmann grins, gives you a peck on the lips, and says “thought you’d never answer. Come on, let’s get you dressed. They’ll be back any sec now.”  
After you dress, Holtzmann returns back upstairs and turns on her machines again. “Gotta pretend, right? I promised,” she says to you, clomping noisily as she reaches the top floor. “See ya tomorrow!”  
You lie awake, closing your eyes purposefully as the three other women quietly come in the door of the firehouse ten minutes later. They put their gear down softly and go upstairs, whispering unintelligibly to Holtzmann and each other. You sigh contentedly. You’re so tired.  
***  
The next morning, Abby explains to you that your father’s ghost has been successfully captured and your apartment cleaned out.  
“You were dead asleep when we got back, so we didn’t want to wake you up and disturb you,” she remarks. Holtzmann glances briefly at you from across the lab and winks knowingly. Your insides churn as you think about your date with her tonight. You thank the Ghostbusters for helping you with your ghost, and prepare to leave.  
Holtzmann walks you to the door, handing you a slip of paper with the time of the date written on it. She asks for your address, and you give it to her.  
“I’ll pick you up.” She leans forward and kisses your cheek, much more shyly than you would have guessed from the night before. As you turn to leave, she silently crosses her fingers in front of her heart for the second time. You know now that she will definitely keep her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so hopefully you liked that! Please include any comments on what I can do better and what you enjoyed! Only my second fic with smut, so hopefully it was passable. I'm also thinking about writing it again from Jillian's perspective as a second chapter. If you would like this, just let me know! P.S. My next fic is going to be super sweet Holtzbert fluff to make up for this. Promise!


End file.
